


Breakfast with the DEAD

by JAKishu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus is powerful, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Back at the Academy, 13 again and sober. Klaus has to live with his ghostly follower and reaches a breaking point. Reginald Hargreeves is not the only one who doesn’t get to finish his breakfast on that morning.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 591
Collections: Finished faves





	Breakfast with the DEAD

They were back. Back at the glory Umbrella Academy, with their memories of an apocalyptic future and in thirteen year old bodies. To prevent further contact with the Commission and everything that could lead this timeline to another apocalypse Five and after a very loud heated discussion the others decided to keep is a secret. A secret that wasn’t as easy to contain as they thought.

First of all, they were all kids again and after enjoy more or less the benefits of being adults, is listening to their “FATHER” more than a bit of a difficult task. Even Luther had some rebellious thoughts once or twice but they all could see the pieces of the moon falling to earth when they close their eye. So they shut up, let the heartless Reginal Hargreeves rule about every aspect of their life and try to be as invisible as possible.

Not an easy part for Klaus, who was sober. Yes, he was sober before but when the life of his family (and the whole planet Earth) was in danger of getting killed and destroyed you have a different prospect of your need, namely drugs, getting high and numbing the screaming spirits of the dead. Now with Ben alive the only ghost that Klaus liked and can bare is gone. There is no Dave (a selfless part of him hopes that his lover had found peace in the afterlife and the little girl (God) wasn’t as pissed at everyone who came to her) but still he misses him, and Ben. Not that Ben wasn’t doing everything to help him. He is the only one of his siblings who can understand the struggle he has to live with but it isn’t really easy to ignore all the ghost 24/7, especially on a bad day.

Like today, Klaus knew form the moment he woke up that today was a bad day. Not that you could have called the thing Klaus had did during the night sleep. He is exhausted from more or less successful ignoring the wailing of the dead child in the one corner of his room and the dead postman who was shouting at an invisible danger to leave him alone.

Sighing Klaus gets up, unsteady and tired to the bone but up. He had promised himself, Ben and Dave to stay sober. Getting dressed in the ugly school uniform they were forced to wear (God, he misses his old clothes). He sits on his bed and waits for the horrible signal of the breakfast bell to start another day in his own personal hell.

The bell rings, Klaus gets up and follows his siblings down the staircase to stand behind their chairs to wait for their father to arrive. The screaming became louder, he hates the dining room, more ghosts there then one can stomach. He had forgotten how awful it was to eat in their company, most likely a memory that he had suppressed successfully and probably erased after years of drugs. Klaus couldn’t eat with them dripping invisible blood on his food or scream in his ear about how they want revenge. He couldn’t even feel hunger when ghosts with lost limps and open wounds were close by. He had lost weight over the last weeks, since they came back, but he couldn’t eat more than the bare minimum to stay alive, he just couldn’t. Ben and the others started to worry and try to temp him with waffles but even waffles aren’t a fix for everything.

“Sit.” Comes the order form their father and all seven children sit down, six started to eat. The others not bothered by the picture of blood and violence practically on their plates can enjoy their meal, not him. With an unsteady hand Klaus his fork and pushes pieces of egg on his plate. It has at least to look like he is trying. The ghost of a suit wearing man that had a knife in his chest was walking through the table and right through Klaus and his food. The fork falls with a loud crushing sound onto the plate, small pieces of egg land around it. In the silence of the dining room was the sound more than noticeable and everyone stops eating to look at the source.

“Number Four. Use your manners, eat and stop interrupting the meal.” Without looking up from his plate Klaus knows that his father had already dismissed him and his behaviour. After all, he is the failure, the useless one (except for Vanya, who gets to be ignored by their father and secretly trained by everyone else). Maybe it was because today is just such a bad day or after all this years his father had reached a limit that even Klaus easy-going, always forgiving nature can´t take anymore but he gets angry. Very angry for the first time in his life there is this boiling, hot hatred inside of him and without thinking about it he hits the table with his balled fist.

If you thought the room got quiet after the fork had fall than you have now a dead silent room. Where fearful eyes are locked on him, is the disappointing look of his father is all Klaus can see. “You want me to eat, yeah? Fine, I will eat but YOU will have to do it in the same company I have to.” His hands glow in blue light and the whole room is suddenly filled with very dead looking people. Five nearly jumps out of the way, Diego has his knife ready, Allison and Vanya cover their mouth as they see the moving corpses, Luther tries not to move and Ben just looks sadly at his brother. Their father is just looking at Klaus. “Enjoy your meal.” Klaus offers sarcastically before lifting his fork again. “Oh before I forget.” His hands glow even brighter and as if someone had pushed the mute bottom before, suddenly they all can hear the screaming, crying, shouting and talking of the ghost.

Klaus feels how his powers takes his energy but even when it kills him he would keep the ghost visible until that monster that calls himself their father had given up. Yes, his siblings have to suffer with him but he can´t change that. He doesn’t look up and his vision starts to get blurry. His hands shake but the blue light stays.

Suddenly a hand appears on his arm and he looks at Ben who is offering him a tiny smile. “It’s okay Klaus, you can stop now. He left, he won´t bother you anymore. You did good.” Ben is there, that means everything is alright. With a heavy sight he let his power go back where it came from, the blue light disappears and he slumps back into his chair. Not caring what happens next, barely conscious he feels how someone lifts him up and carries him back to his room. Most likely Luther with his strong arms but there is Ben´s present very close and whatever happens next, he has his siblings and they will stay with him. He had won this one.

No one can take this victory away from him. Not even Reginald Hargreeves.


End file.
